Adeus
by Kuri Shiranui
Summary: Essa Songfic tem como musica "Um Minuto para o Fim do Mundo- CPM22" E conta os ultimos momentos da vida de Draco Malfoy.. Leiem e comentem plis


**Nota da Autora: REPOSTADA.** Fiz essa Songfic em homenagem a minha amiga de escola chamada: Bruna Barretos Dias. Ela ama Harry Potter como eu, e ama _CPM 22_ também por isso escolhi a musica _"Um Minuto para o Fim do Mundo"_ Bru espero que goste tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever *-*

_Disclaimer:_ Os personagens dessa fanfic não me pertencem e sim a J.K Rowling (Se me pertencessem, o Snape ainda estaria vivo e provavelmente eu seria namorada do Scorpius e não a rose XD Brincadeirinha gente, por favor, esse é um dos meus casais favoritos da serie...) Obs1: Por favor, essa é a primeira fic que faço sozinha (Tirando a opinião que minha irmã me deu, mas depois que a fic tava pronta ...Por isso peguem leve + não deixem de fazer críticas para mim poder melhorar.....)

_**Adeus**_

**x-x**

Draco despertou de um sono profundo, estava deitado na cama do hospital St. Mungus.

Afinal como ele estava lá? O que realmente havia acontecido? Porque seu corpo doía tanto? Tantas perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta.

A última coisa que Draco lembrava era de uma briga que teve com sua amada esposa, por causa de seu filho Scorpius. Depois disso, sua memória fora desligada do nosso mundo.

A cabeça de Draco era bombardeada por pensamentos soltos, mas algumas vozes conhecidas o trouxeram a realidade:

- Doutor, por favor, diga que ele ficará bem, que ele acordará. - Disse uma voz chorosa.

Nesse momento Draco reconheceu a voz de Scorpius.

- Se acalme, por favor, não posso revelar nada nesse momento, até porque você não atingiu a maioridade.

- Preciso que alguém se responsabilize pelo paciente. Estamos fazendo o que está ao nosso alcance. - Disse uma voz grossa.

Essa segunda voz, Draco supôs ser do Doutor que o ajudava.

- COMO ME ACALMAR? ELE É MEU PAI, EU O TROUXE ATÉ AQUI... E QUERO SABER O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COM MEU PAI. - Gritava Scorpius

Após essas palavras, Draco escutou uma nova voz na sala.

- Scorpius Malfoy! Por favor, acalme-se. Liguei para minha mãe, em breve ela estará aqui, agora me acompanhe!

Draco não compartilhou esse momento, mas Scorpius recebeu um forte abraço de Rose, que o arrastara da sala e o levara para a sala de espera.

Por instantes um silêncio profundo se instalou na sala, Draco não sabia quanto tempo se passou, horas, minutos ou apenas segundos. Mas durante esse período o filme de sua vida passou pela sua mente rapidamente, sentia frio e muito medo...

_Me sinto só..._

_Mas quem é que nunca se sentiu assim_

_Procurando um caminho pra seguir,_

_Uma direção - respostas_

_Um minuto para o fim do mundo,_

_Toda sua vida em 60 segundos_

_Uma volta no ponteiro do relógio pra viver_

Após esse momento, Draco ouviu uma voz aflita, que ele reconheceu sendo de Hermione Granger...

- Olá Doutor, sou mãe de Rose, ela relatou-me o que ocorreu por telefone, alguma novidade nesse caso, meu marido está a caminho. Como está o Malfoy? Estou preocupada de verdade .- Disse Hermione muito seria.

- Me chamo Augusto Pye, ele está ferido, não tenho certeza de nada nesse momento, as únicas palavras relatadas pelos adolescentes é que ele foi atingido pela maldição Cruciatus... Será um milagre ele sobreviver, mas não se desespere, já fui testemunha de alguns milagres, agora só nos resta esperar. Ele ainda respira, só não posso garantir por quanto tempo.

Hermione fica surpresa e assustada, afinal Draco sempre foi um garoto muito forte e saudável.

-Agora preciso que assine esse contrato, se responsabilizando pelo paciente. - Disse Augusto.

Hermione assina o contrato sem pensar duas vezes.

- Dr. Augusto, Scorpius pode entrar para ver o pai?

Augusto Pye vira-se para Hermione, muito sério.

-Senhora, vou entrar na sala e verificar a situação. Se os ferimentos dele estiverem melhores eu retorno e chamo vocês.

Dr. Augusto segue em direção ao quarto em que Draco estava.

Hermione caminha em direção aos adolescentes, ambos com rostos apavorados, Scorpius chorava desesperadamente no colo de Rose.

O medico entra na sala. Draco finge estar desacordado, mas escuta cada palavra dita pelo doutor.

Dr. Augusto troca os curativos de Draco.

- Pobre garoto - O médico suspirava.

_O tempo corre contra mim, sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser..._

_Vivendo apenas pra vencer a falta que me faz você_

_De olhos fechados eu tento esconder a dor agora_

_Por favor entenda, eu preciso ir embora porque..._

O medico sai e volta ao local onde estavam Hermione, Rose e Scorpius.

- Por Favor, senhora será que poderia entrar primeiro? - Olhando Hermione seriamente

Hermione acompanhando o doutor entra no quarto e olha ao redor, a bela se espanta ao ver a situação de Draco Malfoy. Draco fica muito envergonhado, ao perceber que quem entrava junto com o medico era Hermione

Ele meio sem jeito abre os olhos vagarosamente, o doutor se vira para ele e pergunta:

- Você esta bem?

Draco ignora o medico, apenas diz:

- Será que poderia falar com ela a sós por favor?

-Claro, mas logo venho lhe dar suas medicações...

O medico sai deixando os dois as sós.

_Quando estou com você_

_Sinto meu mundo acabar,_

_perco o chão sob os meus pés_

_Me falta o ar pra respirar_

_E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,_

_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo_

- Hermione, por favor, me perdoe por tudo o que eu fiz com você, por todas as vezes que te chamei de sangue-Ruim. É que eu... Eu...

Hemione se entristece e lágrimas rolam de sua face. Ele segura a mão dela.

- Sei que tudo terminará, irei morrer logo, mas se fosse me concebido uma última oportunidade, eu voltaria no tempo e faria tudo diferente. Esse meu desejo é impossível, mas, quero lhe pedir um último favor, ajude meu filho a construir um futuro melhor que o meu, o guie no caminho justo, incentive meu "Grande Herói" a lutar pelo amor de sua vida, Rose... E que ele não desista desse sentimento pelo preconceito de sua mãe.

_Volto o relógio para trás tentando adiar o fim,_

_Tentando esconder o medo de te perder quando me sinto assim_

_De olhos fechados eu tento enganar meu coração_

_Fugir pra outro lugar em uma outra direção porque_

Hermione sai da sala arrasada e encontra seu marido Ron. O pai coruja observava Scorpius com um pouco de ciúmes.

Ela tenta incentivar Scorpius, com um sorriso triste o avisa que draco o aguarda na sala.

Scorpius com um olhar preocupado pergunta se o pai está bem.

Mione se perde nas palavras de Malfoy e fica sem reação.

Hermione repete a Scorpius que seu pai o aguarda na sala 15, Rose tenta acompanhar o amado, mas é impedida pela mãe, que a alerta que Draco e Scorpius necessitam ficar sozinhos.

Scorpius rapidamente entra no quarto de Draco.

Rose muito prestativa se adiantou e pegou um café para todos, já que aguardavam ha horas...

Hermione relata a Ron as últimas palavras de Draco, exceto o fato de Malfoy ter se declarado para ela. Pois Ron já estava morrendo de ciúmes por ela ter entrado lá sozinha.

Quando Rose retorna da lanchonete com as xícaras de café, Ronny e Hermione a questionam para saber o que aconteceu realmente. Bella resolveu contar a verdade.

- Os pais se Scorpius sempre brigavam, e tudo era motivo de revolta. Sua mãe era como sua avó materna, se orgulhava de ser sangue puro, já Draco mudou muito com o tempo e aprendeu a lidar com essa situação e a respeitar as pessoas. Scorpius muitas vezes escutou os pais afirmarem que só estavam juntos por causa do filho. No dia que Draco descobriu o nosso namoro, incentivou Scorpius, mas confessou estar com medo da reação da Sra. Malfoy que provavelmente explodiria de raiva...

_Quando estou com você_

_Sinto meu mundo acabar_

_Perco o chão sobre os meus pés_

_Me falta o ar pra respirar_

_E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo_

_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo_

Scorpius chorando muito corre em direção a cama do pai, abraçando com muita força.

Draco sorri. É apenas o que consegue fazer.

-Meu filho eu tenho muito orgulho de você, por favor, não comenta os mesmos erros que seu velho pai. A vida é curta, quando percebemos é tarde demais para sonhar.

Os batimentos cardíacos começam a se alterar. Draco faz força para continuar a falar.

- Filho te amo muito, você com certeza foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... A tentativa que a vida me proporcionou para fazer o certo... Estarei sempre com você...

Ele para de respirar.

Scorpius começa a gritar no quarto.

Mas era tarde demais.

Hermione, Ron e Rose entram no quarto. Todos nesse momento percebem que o pior acontecera e que nada mais poderia ser feito. Restava apenas tentar consolar Scorpius.

Todo carinho que Scorpius recebia não preenchia o vazio de ter perdido ser pai. O garoto sentia-se abandonado. Enfrentaria o mundo agora.Só teria o apoio de Rose, a pessoa que ele mais amava e que a partir desse momento sofreria a fúria de sua mãe.

_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo_

_Eu sei que isso é o fim..._

_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo!_

**N/A 2: ** E ai o que acharam???A fanfic está concluída, mas se vcs se intereçarem posso fazer uma continuaçao explicando maiores detalhes do que aconteceu e tb contando o que acontecera com o casal, não deixem de mandar reviews,amo recebelas e prometo que lerei todas e se deixarem o e-mail eu respondo a vocês,Se ver que gostaram tenho mais alguns projetos pela frente como: Uma outra song-fic do Draco, uma fanfic de um anime que eu amo de paixão chamado Inuyasha, e outra fanfic de Harry Potter contando os anos de escola da Lily evans (A mãe do Harry) Gostaria muito de dedicar essa fic a mais duas pessoas alem da Bru, minha irmã Cintia Machado (Que leu a fic com a maior boa vontade e me ajudou alterando algumas coisas) e a Belac Inkheart que esta fez o favor de me ensinar a Postar aki , jah que fazia tanto tempo que não meeia aqui que e esqueci como fazer isso=X Obrigada de coraçao.

E um obrigada tambem especial a todos que leram essa songfic!


End file.
